


Love, Accidentally

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Ridiculousness, my denial of character death runs deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing inherently suspicious about Stiles' head resting on Peter's shoulder. It's not like she caught them having sex, or making out, or in the many scenarios Stiles has caught her and Scott in. It's not like there's a giant sign screaming GAYYYY in rainbow letters and glitter and maybe with a border of dildos. It could be platonic. It could be an accident. But it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Accidentally

There's probably a good reason, Allison thinks, and closes the door.

They were researching, studying, maybe even just hanging out—although she can barely imagine Peter Hale doing something as mundane as hanging out, even though she knows they do it often enough. There's nothing inherently suspicious about Stiles' head resting on Peter's shoulder. It's not like she caught them having sex, or making out, or in the many scenarios Stiles has caught her and Scott in (and one memorable time, it had been Peter who'd opened the door, leered, and closed it again). It's not like there's a giant sign screaming GAYYYY in rainbow letters and glitter and maybe with a border of dildos. It could be platonic. It could be an accident.

But it's not, she realizes as she looks, as she pays attention in the next couple days. She also realizes that she's the only one who's noticed, because had Stiles and Peter noticed how much each looked at each other, she thought they might never leave the bed.

It's sad.

It's disgusting, because this is the man who murdered her favorite (after all this time, yet also her most hated) aunt.

It's still sad. Because Allison knows what's it's like to be so in love with someone that she can barely breathe, and she wants something better for them than this terrible state.

She's in a terrible mood the entire next day, enough for Scott to notice and furl his brow and do the little face he makes when he's trying to decide whether bringing up her worse than usual temper will make it better or worse.

He's cute like that, and she kisses him on the cheek, and says, "Relax. I'm not going to go on another brainwashed werewolf-shooting spree."

"You're terrifying," Scott says, easily. "Possibly a mind reader. Are you alright, though?"

"I'm fine." And then she thinks about it: Scott is an alpha. Despite his occasional obliviousness, his senses are off the charts (Stiles' charts, in particular, after a weekend of testing during the summer after their junior year. In between walking around with a clipboard and yelling encouragements whether the pack needed them or not, Stiles had challenged Peter to every contest, despite losing every time. She should've realized then, when Stiles' usual competitive spirit bowed to the soft look in his eyes. In the year since then, that look hasn't changed, and Stiles' attempts to occasionally date got worn down to movie nights with the pack, BFF nights with Scott, and being dragged to indie film festivals with Peter). She peers at Scott, the love of her life, the apple of her eye, the most talented kisser she's discovered, and says, "Stiles isn't, though."

Scott coughs. It's his guilty cough. She's paid attention to his many sounds and inflections, because her boyfriend has a terrible habit of making plans and leaving people out of the loop until the last moment. He's getting better at it, she concedes.

"Spill," she orders.

Laughing a bit, Scott says, "Yes m'am." But still, he pauses. "It's not that I don't trust you. Because I do. It just..."

"Wasn't any of my business?"

"That makes it sound so bad."

Allison shrugs, even though the Scott's words sting a bit. There's a part of her that still loves Disney romances, that thinks people have to always be honest with their loved ones, that wants a perfect fairytale romance. But that's not them, not her. She's grown up in Beacon Hills, for all that she hasn't been here forever. She's got scars from Oni blades and werewolf claws and grinnow fangs—and from break-ups and lies and hate from Argents who don't understand the new ways of the family. (They've learned. Painfully.) Scott isn't the end-all be-all of her life, and if he keeps a secret that's benign, she can just enjoy teasing it out of him.

So she says, "It's not life-threatening, or friendship-threatening—probably. I mean, Peter's more or less redeemed. He hasn't killed anyone in over a year. And it doesn't have anything to do with our relationship. It's fine. Now—tell me everything."

Scott does, beginning with the qualifier of, "I really try not to notice these things, but, now that we're finally done with high school, it's really great to get away from the smell of sexual frustration."

"We'll be in college in less than two months, so don't get too excited."

"I'm going to be with you. What's not to be excited about?"

Allison leans over to give him another kiss, because she can't even resist.

"Anyway, I notice these things. I noticed when Stiles, uh, had a thing for a guy for the first time—"

"Derek," Allison says, nodding.

"Yeah, but that went away pretty quickly. Derek's hot but then we thought he was a murderer, then he was kind of an asshole, and when we realized he was actually pretty cool, Peter was already around. I think I noticed it for the first time two years ago? Stiles had been really weird for a while, glancing at me and looking around and stuff and basically trying not to be suspicious, but then I think he pretty much went fuck it, and started hanging out with Peter."

"Peter Hale," Allison sighs. She loves her friends, but most of the time, her friends totally appreciate her reasons for why Peter shouldn't be trusted with a teaspoon. Stiles is a very exceptional exception, what with all the tension between him and Peter.

"That's what I thought, but he gave me something about Peter needing ties in the pack otherwise he'll go crazy again and wouldn't listen to anything ever."

"I can't remember the last time any of us actually listened to good advice," Allison muses.

"Because half the time people giving advice are trying to kill us. Uh, not that I was. Anyway, they started hanging out, and Stiles just kinda stopped being into other people, and Peter stopped being into killing other people. It was a relief until I realized what it meant."

"Except they didn't get together."

"No. They're just... orbiting around each other."

They share a glance. It's not the usual glance. As fun as it is to share new glances after years of being together, Allison would rather they not share this particular one. After Scott, and Lydia, and Kira, and maybe Isaac, because he's so good at listening to her problems, Stiles is her best friend. He deserves the best. And Peter's not the best, but he's who Stiles wants, and Allison's never been very good at ignoring problems (even when she probably should).

"We can fix that," she decides.

"Yeah. I mean, as the true alpha of our time, I totally have the responsibility to make sure my pack is as happy as it could be."

She pats his arm. "You can tell Stiles that when he realizes we're meddling in his life."

And then she thinks about it—not Stiles, but the very shapely shoulder she's grasping—and decides that Stiles can wait. He and Peter have waited for long enough; they can wait a little bit longer.

Scott is totally on board with her plans, as usual.

Peter and Stiles aren't.

By the end of the week, she's fuming. She gave up a great reservation at a restaurant she actually likes, one she's had planned for a month, and all Stiles and Peter did was platonically but with lots of sexual tension banter, eat, and make eyes at each other. She can imagine all the excuses that must be going through their minds: _but he's not into me! but he's just attracted to me, not in love! but I'm an idiot who doesn't want to take what's right in front of me!_

Fuck that. She locks them into a closet and they're out in minutes, not making out. She sends notes to Peter signed "love, Stiles," and all Peter does is laugh and tell Stiles someone's using his name as a codename. She queues up ten movies about best friends falling in love (all heterosexual, but it's the best she can do in such a short time frame) on Stiles' Netflix account and they just shrug and rewatch Firefly.

And then she goes to the shooting range, because if she doesn't she's going to stab someone, and Stiles comes by an hour in to check on her. Scott laughs when she tells him.

"I will get them together if it's the last thing I do," she says, cracking her knuckles determinedly. Maybe the universe isn't keen on those two getting together, but Allison's gotten pretty good at telling it where to shove it.

Two weeks in, she's lying sideways across the foot of Scott's bed, scheming tiredly. She's all out of good plans. But Allison has a deadline, dammit, and Stiles is not going to ruin it for her. There's less than a month until they all split up for college.

She can probably find a body double for Stiles out there. It can't be that hard. All she needs to do is get the double to confess his love and disappear, and then Peter will look for Stiles, and then they'll have a confused chat and confess their feelings. It's as perfect as her past ten failed plans.

Lying next to her, in the middle of the bed, Kira says, "We could get them a baby." She'd been dragged into their planning after the fifth failed get-together attempt. "It'll bring out their protective instincts. I think that's romantic-ish."

"It's... worth a try?"

"No," Scott says, from Kira's other side. "We're not letting an innocent baby near Peter. It'd be ruined for life."

"Or it could just develop a good fashion taste," Isaac says, from Scott's other side.

Their base of operations is getting pretty cramped by now, Allison has to admit.

"Maybe they're just not interested in each other," Isaac tries.

"Or platonically into each other," Kira says.

"I couldn't cut the sexual tension with my claws," Scott replies.

"They better not have gotten together without telling me," Allison growls. She will murder someone (Peter, it'll be Peter) if they've been together all along and have decided to troll the rest of them. She's put more effort into Stiles' love life than her entire last year of high school, and she'd graduated in the top twenty.

It's a little ridiculous, how much time she's invested in it all, honestly. It isn't like it's her own happiness on the line. But it nags at her, that two people can be just as in love as she and Scott were, and never say a single word to each other about it. (She's less than convinced that Peter's depth of feeling goes as far as anyone else's, but, well, for Stiles' sake, she'll resist.)

Eventually, Scott says, "Maybe there's nothing we can do."

She tries twice more between then and their next weekly meeting, but nothing works. Over the course of the meeting, the pack takes over the McCalls' dining room table, going over the last few things they need to do in Beacon Hills before they head off to college. There's a coven of vampires that they still have to visit, though honestly, Allison's not sure what to even do about them. They haven't done anything yet—only a couple menacing looks and a few suspicious things in their pasts—but spending time in Beacon Hills has taught her that everyone will try to kill her at some point.

Peter's all for driving them out—stakes optional—even when Allison says, "I'm not going to be another Kate."

"They're vampires," Peter replies, like that explains everything. And maybe it does; they haven't actually met any good vampires, though Allison is vaguely sure that they must exist somewhere out there.

"Actually..." Scott begins, sharing a glance with Allison. "We should stake them out."

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "I'd be proud and appalled, but I know you mean surveillance instead of wooden."

"You're free, right?" Allison says. "You and Peter?"

It's not subtle at all, but honestly, she lost subtlety after the fifth attempt. It's all-out war now: her versus them.

Stiles and Peter share a look, not unlike that of Allison and Scott's, and after a silent conversation Peter replies, "Sure. We're always happy to do our civic duty. Come along, Stiles."

"Only if we take my Jeep," Stiles tells him, but he's already following.

Allison trails them to the entrance hallway and waves them off, closing the door behind them. She turns around, rests her head on the wooden door, and lets out a deep sigh. If this stakeout, with a long night together and gay porn sent to both their phones, doesn't convince them to date (or just bang—at this point, she's not picky)... She might just give up. She's not a quitter, but she knows her limits. It looks like this might just be it.

And then she hears, "It's almost like they're trying to get us together."

It's Peter's voice, muffled and faint through the closed door. She has never, ever been so happy to hear Peter talk.

Stiles laughs in response. "That's hilarious. Why would they do that? I mean, you're not into me. And, uh, I'm not into you. We're friends. So friendly."

Allison waits with her breath caught somewhere between her throat and her heart, barely able to keep still. If this isn't it, if they don't get together now, she's going to find someone to cast a true love spell on one of them. It couldn't go more wrong than this already has, right?

With noticeable reluctance, Stiles adds, "I can ask them to stop. I don't know why they're even doing this, to be honest."

"I might have some ideas," Peter replies, but doesn't say anything more.

Allison despairs just a bit, because she can't hear anything at all, not even a thing. She presses her ear against the door just in time to feel the thump of two bodies against it. When she chances a glace through the peephole and sees them making out against the door, she's grinning. Finally.

Peter pulls away from Stiles just long enough to say, "We're not doing the stake-out tonight, Allison."

"That's fine," she tells him. And then she flees before Stiles regains his composure, because sure, Peter's an ex-serial killer, but Stiles is _creative_.

Scott's in the kitchen, his back to her. With a spring in her step, Allison wraps her arms around his neck in a loose hug. She's still grinning widely, and she's pretty sure she won't be able to stop for weeks. So what if technically, Stiles and Peter didn't get together during one of her plans? She's just going to consider the last couple weeks one big plan, one that this moment fits into perfectly.

"I'm awesome," she tells Scott, though she knows he already knows.

"I never had a single doubt. But we're never doing this again."

"Never," Allison agrees, and thinks about Isaac and Kira.

"I can hear your heartbeat, you know!"

She kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
